marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Battle at the Hostel
The Battle at the Hostel was the final confrontation between the Runaways and Morgan le Fay, with PRIDE uniting with their children to stop Morgan. Background As Morgan le Fay continued her campaign to unite Earth and the Dark Dimension, she required a sacrifice. So, she enthralled a member of the Church of Gibborim named Bodhi and had him deliver the Runaways to her. While Karolina Dean, Gert Yorkes, and Chase Stein escaped with the help of Nico Minoru, Tandy Bowen, and Tyrone Johnson, Molly Hernandez was not as fortunate.Runaways: 3.08: Devil's Torture Chamber She was entranced by le Fay's Coven and forced to video chat with Yorkes and assure them that she was not in danger. However, Geoffrey Wilder discovered the danger she was in after breaking free from le Fay's control, so he united PRIDE and they worked to rescue Hernandez. While le Fay prepared to sacrifice her for a spell, PRIDE rescued her, but was too late to stop the spell, which began bringing the Dark Dimension to Earth. Hernandez directed PRIDE to the Hostel, where they reunited with the Runaways and discussed le Fay's plans, so they made plans of their own. Dale Yorkes created a serum to prevent the Runaways from being enthralled by the Corvus phones le Fay was using to control people. Meanwhile, Tina and Nico Minoru prepared a special salt that could limit le Fay's magic, Janet Stein, Chase Stein, and Victor Stein hacked cell phone towers in order to deactivate the Corvus phones, and Stacey Yorkes tended to a dying Geoffrey Wilder.Runaways: 3.09: The Broken Circle Battle Morgan le Fay made a Corvus phone appear in the Hostel where Chase Stein was walking, and he accidentally picked it up and become entranced. He put on the Fistigons and walked down the stairs of the Hostel, where he was discovered by Gert Yorkes, who he promptly attacked, but Molly Hernandez stopped him. Karolina Dean, Nico Minoru, and Alex Wilder joined them. As Stein wondered where the phone came from, le Fay appeared in the Hostel, approaching the Runaways. Stein and Dean tried to use their powers to attack her, but she easily deflected them. Mionru then attacked her using a dagger created using Tandy Bowen's light powers and her dark powers, which hurt le Fay, but le Fay then absorbed the dagger and grew stronger from it. le Fay threatened the Runaways, telling them that she had become too powerful to kill, even using the Staff of One. She offered to spare the Runaways and their loved ones in return for their submission. After deliberation, all of the Runaways except Minoru bowed to her, as Dale Yorkes watched. As Yorkes warned the rest of PRIDE about what he saw, Janet Stein finished disabling the Corvus phones, prompting the other Runaways to stand up and reveal that le Fay's power source had been cut off. They revealed that submitting to her was merely an act. le Fay attacked the Runaways with a blast of magic, which Minoru deflected using the Staff of One, and the other Runaways hid. When Minoru started to become overwhelmed, Dean protected her by creating a shield with her own powers. Meanwhile, Coven members Cassandra and Bronwyn appeared in the Hostel to join the fight, and Stein went after them. While Stein knocked Cassandra down, Bronwyn did the same to him, and then went after PRIDE. However, Wilder followed her and stabbed the back of her neck before she could. Watching Dean start to become overwhelmed by le Fay's magic, Gert Yorkes approached Tina Minoru, who was stopping le Fay's army from coming to Earth, and retrieved the salt she had developed. le Fay overwhelmed Dean as well as Nico, causing them both to fall. le Fay started to torture Dean, prompting Yorkes and Hernandez to approach her from behind, but le Fay easily threw them backwards. Yorkes hit a sharp edge of a broken chandelier, and started to bleed. However, she stood up and started walking around le Fay, creating the salt circle and talking about le Fay's desperate quest for power, declaring her a fake empowerment figure. She closed the circle, trapping her, and Tina banished her to the Dark Dimension. Aftermath With Morgan le Fay banished to the Dark Dimension, Gert Yorkes passed out and died as the rest of the Runaways, PRIDE, and Old Lace watched. This caused Chase Stein to become obsessed with Time Travel, developing a time machine in 2028. After he traveled to 2021 in order to stop 2028 Alex Wilder from killing the future version of the Runaways, he also traveled to 2018, along with the remaining 2021 Runaways in order to undo Yorkes' death, with 2028 Stein taking her place.Runaways: 3.10: Cheat The Gallows References Category:Events